The Stars Align
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Above the Earth and beyond the sky, Heaven's Palace lay resting deep within the stars of the universe. There, lived the Kings of Night and Day. The King of Day wore a crown of shimmering sunlight, hallowing his silver hair; the King of Night wore a crown of silvery constellations, painting his dark hair.


Sunrise was always Viktor's favorite time. It was the beginning of his domain, the one time he was able to paint the sky in bright light and shine down on the humans below. He got to watch as they came out and flitted around, going about their lives while basking in his light and admiring him from afar. Viktor loved watching the sparkling hue of the tall, glass buildings reaching up to him and hearing the _wizz_ of the weird boxes that moved the humans from place to place

But the humans weren't the reason sunrise was his favorite.

It was because sunrise brought him his beloved Yuuri, ruler of the Night. Given, sunrise wasn't the only time he got to see his Yuuri. They also saw each other at sunset, when they painted the sky in another, much different, hue of colors before he gifted the sky to the stars and constellations.

Yuuri.

Viktor couldn't say he'd met a being more beautiful than the King of Night. His midnight hair was crowned with the silver glow of the constellations hanging in the sky and his warm, brown eyes could burn with the ambers of dying stars. When he went to watch over the humans during their slumber, Yuuri wore the dark colors of galaxies, purple swirling into a dark blue as sparkling stars dotting his shoulders as the black void of space circled at his waist.

Now, however, he was without clothing, flickering between sleep and consciousness as he pressed his back against Viktor's chest and tangled himself in the soft sheets of their bed. His black hair was ruffled, sticking out in small angles, while his brown eyes fought to stay open. Viktor couldn't resist the fond smile that curled on his face as Yuuri looked at him lazily and grasped at his arm to pull it tighter around his waist.

But Yuuri's tiredness was a sign that Viktor needed to go, no matter how much he desperately wanted to stay. And by the gods did he want to stay.

"Yuuri, my star," Viktor's words caused Yuuri to wrap himself deeper into the covers and curl more into Viktor. "I must go soon."

The look Viktor received in return broke his heart. Yuuri's eyes had gone wide and the beginnings of tears shone as bright as the midnight stars.

"Please," came Yuuri's soft voice as his hand cupped Viktor's face. Viktor placed a kiss to his palm, "please, don't."

Viktor rested his forehead against Yuuri's, stealing a kiss from his beloved.

They both knew he had to, and they both knew that they would meet again at sunset, only to have to leave each other once again. That's what hurt the most. In the end, however, they both knew they had to make best of what little time they had.

"You know I must," Viktor said reluctantly, his own heart aching inside his chest, tempting him to stay. What he wouldn't give to be able to stay with his Yuuri. To be able to fall asleep with him in his arms, and to wake up with him still there.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and pulled him down to steal his own kiss. "Then make love to me one more time," he whispered against Viktor's lips, his eyes pleading and desperate, "Please."

Viktor ducked down and caught Yuuri in a slow, lazy kiss, his tongue dancing with Yuuri's as their bodies pressed together. Savoring the feeling of each other before it became lost for another twelve hours. Viktor moved to hover over Yuuri, placing his hands on either side of Yuuri's black hair and moaning when his erection brushed against Yuuri's warm skin. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist, sighing when Viktor filled him once again.

"Viktor," Yuuri moaned as Viktor began to languidly grind his hips to graze his prostate. Viktor's heart swelled in his chest as his beloved moaned his name and writhed beneath him. Viktor dipped down to suck at Yuuri's next, determined to leave his mark on the other man to remind him of this moment in his absence. "Ah...ah…"

One of Yuuri's hands wound into the silver of Viktor's hair while the other gripped at Viktor's back, bringing them closer as pleasure ran through him in long, steady waves.

"Yuuri," Viktor responded, licking and sucking at Yuuri's neck as Yuuri tightened around him. Both men groaned in sync as hot pleasure coiled within them. "Yuuri, my love, my stars, I love you so much."

"Viktor…"

At Viktor's words, blind pleasure crashed through Yuuri, touching every part of his mind and setting fire to every atom in his being. Yuuri wrapped his legs tighter around Viktor's waist as his fingers tangled deeper into Viktor's hair and raked themselves down his back, leaving red streaks in their wake as Yuuri painted Viktor's chest with cum. At the sight of his beloved, Viktor sputtered and came as well, letting out a low moan when he felt the heat of Yuuri clamp around him.

Together, the two lovers rode out their highs, pressing against each other and basking in their shared heat. Viktor placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri's temple, and then another to his collarbone, to coax his lover back to the present. Viktor smiled as Yuuri began to run his fingers through his hair and hum deep within his chest.

"I…" Yuuri began breathlessly, "I love you."

Viktor couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face, and he kissed Yuuri with all the love and hope and reverence he could possibly manage.

"I love you too," he said back, his nose brushing gently against Yuuri's soft skin.

A beautiful smile lit up Yuuri's face and, had it been Viktor's choice, he would've allowed it to light the daytime sky - it was certainly bright enough to. Then, Yuuri yawned, his mouth stretching open as his eyes scrunched closed. Viktor smiled sadly when Yuuri's eyes reopened, seeing exhaustion take over the smaller man.

Viktor pulled himself out of Yuuri and pressed another kiss to his temple, closing his eyes and wishing, praying, that the moment would never end. But as the light in the room transitioned to a low orange, Viktor moved.

"I have to go," he whispered, fearing that anything louder would upset him too much. Yuuri looked at him, his fingers tracing the fringe on his head as his eyes gazed at him steadily, and nodded sadly.

"I know," Yuuri said, a small smile curling on his face to hide the deep ache in his chest. "I know…Can...can I help you dress?"

"Of course."

Slowly, both men rose from the bed and walked, hand in hand, to where Viktor's clothes were laying. As Viktor put his pants on, Yuuri picked up his shirt and jacket, the light pink of an early sun accented with golden ropes of sunbeams. Yuuri helped Viktor into the shirt and jacket, taking care to slip each gilded button close.

Then, when Viktor was dressed, there was only one thing missing.

Yuuri walked over to the bedside table, where two crowns were resting side-by-side.

The crown on the right glowed a dim silver, made of the constellations of the night sky and the infinity of galaxies. The crown on the left out shown the other, made of sunlight and shining with the power of the morning sun. Yuuri picked up the left crown with care, touching it with the tips of his fingers only, and brought it to Viktor.

"May I?" he asked, holding up the crown.

Viktor smiled as his eyes filled with adoration, "Of course."

He bowed down at his words. Yuuri placed the crown on Viktor's head and watched as the sunlight began bouncing off his silver hair. Viktor straightened once again.

Yuuri couldn't count the amount of times he'd seen Viktor in full regalia, but he could easily say that each time he had, Viktor had taken his breath away. His silvery hair glowed with the power of the sun, casting a stunning halo around his head, and his blue eyes shone with the color of a clear summer's day. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the man before him in awe.

Viktor took Yuuri's hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Thank you, my love."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, not trusting his own words to express his love for the man before him. Instead, Yuuri took Viktor's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Viktor's.

"Stay safe, my sun," Yuuri said when he pulled away.

"For you, always," Viktor promised, pulling Yuuri's hands away from his face and pressing them against his heart. "I will see you at sunset."

"At sunset," Yuuri repeated, his voice cracking as tears began to build in his eyes. He smiled at Viktor, but he could feel his heartbreaking with each step he took away from him. When the door closed behind him with a definite _click_ , tears began to roll down Yuuri's face.

It hurt. It always would, but he wouldn't have traded his time with Viktor for anything. He would see him again. Every twelve hours, like clockwork, for only a few minutes, fleeting and miniscule, but theirs' and theirs' alone.

Yuuri wiped his tears away and made his way back to the bed, cocooning himself in the sheets and staring at the empty space next to his crown.

Sunset. He would see Viktor again at sunset.

Sunset was always Yuuri's favorite time.

* * *

Hello friends! So, this is my first time writing sex...like at all. So, I tried really hard to not make it really awkward. Here's hoping! *crosses fingers*

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

If you want to follow me on Tumblr, than come hang out with me silverphoenixwrites!


End file.
